Aulas Particulares
by Nah
Summary: the GazettE. Ruki anda com dificuldades nos estudos. Resta a Reita tentar ajudar um chibi que está muito mais interessado em seu professor particular do que na matéria. Reituki. Yaoi/Lime. U.A.


**Título: **Aulas Particulares

**Autora:** Nah

**Casal: **ReitaxRuki

**Gênero:**Romance/Universo Alternativo/Yaoi/Lime

**Sinopse: **Ruki anda com dificuldades nos estudos. Resta a Reita tentar ajudar um _chibi_ que está muito mais interessado em seu professor particular do que na matéria.

**Disclaimer: **Não são meus *mimimi*. Mas a fic sim, então nada de sair plagiando, okay?

**Avisos: Lime**. Ou seja, apesar de toda pegação e provocação, não tem lemon. Só pra ninguém se decepcionar depois ._.

Feita só pra descontrair da droga dos meus estudos em química.

Eu acho o título meio tosco, mas eu tava com essa oneshot aqui guardada a mais de um mês, porque não tinha título e entre outras coisas ._.'

* * *

**Aulas Particulares**

-

- Nee, _'kaasan_? – Takanori chamou, assim que viu a mãe chegar do trabalho e largar a pasta em cima da mesa.

- O que foi, Taka? – perguntou, dando um sorriso cansado para o filho.

- Lembra quando a senhora viu minhas notas baixas e disse que se eu não estivesse conseguindo acompanhar a matéria ou estivesse com dificuldade, poderia chamar alguém pra me ensinar? – disse ao se jogar no sofá e ligar a TV em um volume baixinho.

- Você quer que eu contrate alguém pra te dar aula, é isso?

- _Hai_.

- Certo, eu vejo isso essa semana ainda.

* * *

_Na semana seguinte._

- Takanori! O rapaz que veio te ensinar chegou - Ruki ouviu sua mãe chamar do andar de baixo, então fechou as janelas dos sites que via em seu computador e levantou da cadeira, ajeitando ligeiramente as mechas descoloridas antes de descer as escadas preguiçosamente, sem o menor ânimo para estudar.

- Já estou aq... – se pronunciou ao chegar a sala, mas parou de falar ao fitar o rapaz que se encontrava perto do sofá dizendo algo a sua mãe. E em seguida praguejou mentalmente por estar vestido de qualquer jeito, as mechas de cabelos provavelmente bagunçadas.

- Suzuki-kun, esse é Takanori – sua mãe apresentou, sem esconder a relutância ao lançar um olhar de esguelha ao rapaz com uma estranha faixa que cobria o nariz. Mas tinha recebido boas referências a respeito dele. Segundo Takashima-san, sua vizinha, o rapaz era um excelente universitário e tinha sido muito eficiente ao ajudar seu filho mais novo com a matéria.

Ambos acenaram com a cabeça um para o outro em um cumprimento discreto. E Takanori, que não era bobo nem nada, já foi logo avaliando melhor o rapaz, notando a calça jeans surrada, rasgada nos joelhos e um pouco apertada nas coxas, que fazia par com a regata folgada do _Sex Pistols_, os braços torneados a mostra.

Sequer tentou disfarçar o olhar predador que lançava ao outro, a língua deslizando discretamente em um gesto inconsciente pelos lábios ressecados.

- Bom... Vocês podem ficar aqui na sala, eu vou para a cozinha terminar de preparar o jantar...

- Não precisa, _okaasan_, eu acho melhor estudar no quarto – o menor tratou de falar logo, contendo o sorriso malicioso. – Seria trabalhoso demais trazer todos os livros pra sala e daqui a pouco o _otoosan_ chega e vai querer ligar a TV pra assistir o jornal.

- Tudo bem então... – Matsumoto-san respondeu, dando de ombros, nem perto de imaginar o que se passava na cabeça do seu filho.

- Por aqui, Suzuki-san...

Akira o seguiu, fingindo não notar o olhar nem um pouco casto que o pequeno direcionava para si.

Suspirou. Já prevendo a baita dor de cabeça que teria com aquele baixinho.

* * *

- Não, Takanori-kun, não é assim... Antes você precisa balancear a equação e depois estabelecer uma regra de três... Você sabe fazer uma regra de três, não sabe?

- Claro que sei – o menor resmungou, em um tom quase indignado. Às vezes Akira o ensinava como se estivesse ensinando ao cara mais burro da face da terra. – Eu só esqueci de balancear antes.

- Você precisa ter mais atenção, é por isso que vem tirando notas baixas.

_- Hai, hai_... – resmungou, desviando o olhar para a folha do caderno.

Akira afastou a franja da nuca. Aquela já era a terceira aula, mas o mais novo se desconcentrava com muita facilidade. E como se não bastasse tentava desconcentrar – ou _desconsertar_ – o loiro da faixa.

Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil ignorar os olhares nada castos que recebia vindos do menor. E ele ficava quase exasperado ao ver o quanto aquele pivete baixinho conseguia ser despudorado só com olhares. Era melhor nem pensar nisso ou o resultado poderia ser desastroso...

- Vê se agora tá certo, Akira-san – Ruki empurrou o caderno para ele se chegando mais perto, o braço roçando propositalmente ao do mais velho.

- Eu já disse que você pode me chamar apenas de Akira, só sou um ano mais velho que você – murmurou, concentrado em conferir os cálculos, mas afastando seu braço.

- Ah, eu queria pode chamar de Akira _sensei_, é tão mais... – _fetichista_, completou em pensamento, fitando o loiro mais alto de forma travessa.

Akira fez que não ouvia, assim como fazia com boa parte das bobagens que o pequeno dizia. Mas quase pulou de susto quando sentiu uma mão em sua coxa, pressionando-a.

- Hey, o que você está fazendo?! – perguntou, direcionando o olhar para o local onde a mão do outro se encontrava e respirou fundo na intenção de mandar uma boa quantidade de oxigênio _exclusivamente_ para seu cérebro.

- Eu? Nada... – Ruki respondeu, em um tom falsamente inocente. – Então, acertei nos cálculos dessa vez?

Mas Akira não respondeu. Com a feição recomposta e séria, retirou a mão que se encontrava em sua coxa, fazendo questão de colocá-la em cima da mesa ao mesmo tempo em que passava o caderno de volta para o menor. Ele é que não ia cair naquela sedução de quinta.

- Resolve esses outros dois aí.

Takanori desviou seus olhos em direção a folha, sem a menor paciência para resolver aquilo, era chato e desnecessário. Quando em sua vida precisaria fazer cálculos estequiométricos? Não queria ser químico e nem seguiria nenhuma profissão que precisasse daquilo, tinha certeza disso. Poderia muito bem estar fazendo coisas mais divertidas com um certo universitário.

Poderia _se_ o cara em questão não fosse tão malditamente correto a ponto de não querer 'atacá-lo' de uma vez. E aquilo já estava deixando-o impaciente.

Suspirou inconformado e largou o lápis na mesinha de estudo, um bico enorme nos lábios, típico de criança birrenta.

- Nee... – Ruki se chegou novamente para perto do outro rapaz, a lateral de sua perna roçando na de Akira, deixando os lábios na altura do pescoço dele, sua respiração colidindo contra a pele do mais velho. – Eu acho que é melh...

- Taka-chan... – sua mãe entrou bruscamente no quarto, fazendo tanto o menor quanto Akira quase saltarem de susto. – Estou indo... – a Sra. Matsumoto parou de falar ao ver a expressão de ambos: Ruki ligeiramente corado e Akira com o rosto abaixado, praticamente queimando a folha do caderno com os olhos. – Algum problema?

- Não, _okaasan_ – o pequeno tratou de falar rapidamente, sorrindo de modo gentil. – Só estou emperrado em um exercício e Akira-san está tentando ver o jeito mais fácil de me ensinar.

Matsumoto-san arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas depois de alguns segundos chegou a conclusão de que o quê o filho havia dito era válido. Afinal o que mais eles poderiam estar fazendo?

- Estou indo na casa da sua tia, Taka. Não tem problema deixar vocês dois a sós? Tem comida no forno e seu pai vai chegar tarde.

- Sem problemas, _okaasan_. Eu me viro – e sorriu novamente para sua mãe, antes dela sair e fechar a porta do quarto.

Akira se perguntava como aquele baixinho conseguia ser tão cínico. Ele já sentia seu rosto queimar por debaixo da faixa, sequer assimilando o que Matsumoto-san tinha dito.

- Nee... – Ruki começou de novo, apoiando um dos cotovelos na mesa e virando-se de lado para o loiro. – Agora que a _okaasan_ não está em casa você não tem com o que se preocupar, _Aki-chan_...

Akira quase riu, não acreditando que estava ouvindo aquilo. E se perguntou mentalmente que tipo de filmes indecentes aquele pequeno andava vendo para vir com aquele papo.

- Trata de estudar, _chibi_, porque eu não caio nessa sua sedução barata.

Takanori fechou a cara por ter sido cortado daquele jeito, mas sorriu internamente registrando a forma como havia sido chamado.

* * *

E as aulas continuavam acontecendo daquele mesmo jeito. Akira tentava ensinar e Takanori vinha com alguma cantada, ora constrangendo o mais velho, ora fazendo-o rir. Já o loiro da faixa nunca entrava no jogo do outro. Ele tinha uma responsabilidade a cumprir e se a mãe do garoto descobrisse algo, com toda certeza o demitiria.

Mas ultimamente vinha tendo uns sonhos estranhos com o pequeno demônio que nesse momento estava sentado ao seu lado. Além de vir notando melhor nos sorrisos maliciosos que adornavam os lábios vermelhos ou as raras vezes em que o mesmo sorriso se tornava algo quase infantil e adorável.

-...E essa fórmula é mais simples do que aquela que você me ensinou – o mais novo resmungou e Akira reparou no quanto ele ficava lindo com aquele rostinho emburrado.

- Se você acha essa mais fácil, então a utilize – respondeu simplesmente, enquanto servia um copo com água gelada, que a mãe do menor tinha gentilmente trazido alguns minutos atrás. Era uma daquelas noites quentes que o fazia ter vontade de ficar prostrado no chão, ouvindo música alta e reclamando do calor.

- Não consigo pensar direito com esse calor... – o pequeno resmungou, apoiando seu ombro contra a lateral do corpo de Akira folgadamente, sem se importar se seria afastado. – Podemos parar um pouquinho?

Akira conteve o riso, nem um pouco surpreso com aquilo, levando uma das mãos até a própria nuca e coçando-a em um gesto calmo.

- Não, você tem prova amanhã e tem que terminar de revisar isso aí...

O _chibi_ bufou, se perguntando quando ia finalmente começar a derreter aquele cubo de gelo e fazê-lo prestar atenção em si ao invés de ficar falando que ele tinha que fazer tal exercício, aprender tal fórmula e todas aquelas outras coisas chatas.

E paciência com toda certeza não era uma das palavras existentes em seu vocabulário.

Akira massageava a nuca, parecendo ainda mais incomodado com o calor a ponto de não notar o menor encostado em si. Seus dedos brincavam com um lápis em cima da mesa, rabiscando algo no caderno enquanto esperava o mais novo deixar de besteira e voltar a fazer os exercícios.

Então, aproveitando-se da distração dele, Takanori se virou, uma expressão decidida no rosto ao se erguer um pouco em direção ao corpo do mais velho, praticamente se jogando em cima dele, pressionando os lábios do rapaz com os seus.

Ele é que não ia ficar esperando Akira deixar de frescura para agarrá-lo logo.

O loiro da faixa por sua vez estava em choque, suas mãos afastadas do menor, esticadas para cima devido ao susto. Mas só foi perceber a maciez dos lábios do outro, que entreabriu os seus, permitindo que Takanori aprofundasse o contato e seus braços passaram a envolvê-lo pela cintura ao notar que ele praticamente já se encontrava em seu colo.

No entanto para infelicidade do pequeno, o mais velho caiu em si e o afastou bruscamente, fazendo-o voltar a se sentar em sua cadeira.

- O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?! – perguntou em sussurro estrangulado, como se mais alguém pudesse ouvir.

- Beijando você, ué – Ruki respondeu, dando de ombros e ignorando completamente o fato da sua respiração estar meio descompassada.

Akira se levantou, pensando em sair pela porta, mas apenas deu alguns passos, ficando na metade do caminho, uma mão afastando a franja da testa nervosamente.

- Você não podia ter feito isso, Takanori-kun... Se sua mãe entra no quarto e vê... – nem conseguiu concluir a frase e acabou por ajeitar a faixa no nariz, gesto esse que o menor já sabia que ele só fazia quanto estava muito nervoso.

- Não sei por que tanta preocupação, _okaasan_ deve estar ocupada assistindo TV – se pronunciou simplista, um sorriso travesso pintando os lábios inchados e vermelhos.

Akira virou-se novamente para ir em direção a porta e o menor riu baixo, como se estivesse se divertindo muito com a reação dele.

- Está esquecendo suas coisas, Akira – disse, com resquícios de riso na voz e o mais velho se virou caminhando em passos pesados até a mesinha de estudos, juntando o material que tinha trazido e jogando tudo em sua mochila de qualquer jeito, bufando irritado.

Não ousou lançar nenhum olhar a Takanori enquanto guardava suas coisas. Era melhor não ver o rosto travesso do pequeno demônio há não ser que quisesse que toda a sua circulação sanguínea fosse bombeada para um único ponto. E sabia que se isso acontecesse não passaria despercebido pelo menor.

- Você vai mesmo embora? – Takanori indagou, rindo baixo, se despojando mais na cadeira. – Vai fugir?

E a última pergunta foi o suficiente para que Akira olhasse em sua direção, visivelmente irritado e perdendo a linha de raciocínio ao fitar os lábios tentadores do menor.

Ruki sorriu novamente, fitando-o, uma das mãos brincando _aparentemente _de forma distraída com a barra da própria camisa, os olhos atentos a cada detalhe em Suzuki: o peito subindo e descendo de forma ainda discreta em razão da respiração ligeiramente ofegante, os punhos fechados com força como se estivesse se contendo e os olhos negros presos nos lábios do menor.

Esperou. Praticamente contou os segundos enquanto observava o rapaz a sua frente. E ele até podia adivinhar o que se passava na cabeça do loiro da faixa.

Akira respirou fundo uma, duas, três vezes, tentando não pensar em nada além do fato de que precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível. Mas foi só ouvir a provocação do menor que toda a sua razão pareceu esvair. Se vinha sonhado com Takanori, contando as horas para que a noite chegasse e pudesse ir logo na casa do pequeno dar aulas a ele, por que não podia deixar a preocupação de lado e agarrá-lo de uma vez?

Só lhe restava aquele _fiapozinho_ de consciência de garoto certinho e do quão arriscado era ficar ali beijando o _chibi_, quando sabia que a mãe dele estava no andar de baixo.

- Nada que uma porta trancada não possa resolver – Ruki murmurou em um tom divertido, como se pudesse ler a mente do outro.

Mas foi com surpresa que o pequeno se viu sendo puxado com força pelo colarinho da camisa e sendo jogada nada delicadamente na cama, segundos antes de seu corpo ser pressionado pelo de Akira e os lábios dele novamente contra os seus.

E mesmo ainda um pouco surpreso, não perdeu tempo. Envolveu a cintura do loiro mais alto com as pernas, puxando-o contra si e gemeu entre o beijo ao sentir o peso do corpo dele contra o seu. Os braços circularam os ombros de Akira e o beijo que se seguiu era quase ávido. A tensão do mais velho, por estar se arriscando um pouco, quase sendo palpável a Ruki.

Afoitamente o mais novo tratou de livrá-lo da camisa, ouvindo um resmungo inteligível ao quebrar o beijo, seus dedos tocando a pele, pressionando com certa força. E sua outra mão foi até a nuca do loiro, puxando-o para um novo beijo, sua boca buscando a dele, enquanto desabotoava a própria camisa na intenção de sentir diretamente o contato da pele quente.

Tentou se erguer, ainda que se mantivesse agarrado ao outro e espalmou uma das mãos no abdômen dele, querendo afastá-lo. Mas Akira não entendeu e passou a atacar a pele alva do pescoço de Takanori, sugando com força e marcando, um arfar baixo vindo do menor o incentivando a continuar.

- A-Akira... – Ruki tentou chamá-lo, mas acabou por cerrar os olhos e morder o lábio para conter um gemido.

Akira pressionou o quadril contra o dele, mordendo a pele branquinha com força, o ouvindo ofegar e segurar suas mechas carinhosamente.

- A-a porta... Akira – tentou avisar novamente, no entanto não tinha a menor vontade de se afastar só para ir trancar a porta. E o mais velho não parecia ter escutado-o.

Mas Takanori gostava de arriscar um pouco e aquilo só o excitava ainda mais. Então mandou as favas a preocupação com a droga da porta.

Bruscamente mudou de posição com Akira, ficando por cima e sentando sobre o quadril dele, suas mãos correndo até o cós da calça, ansioso por livrá-lo dela. Mas antes se insinuou contra o baixo ventre dele de forma suave, inclinando-se para beijar o pescoço do loiro, deixando marcas iguais as que se encontravam em sua pele.

Seus dígitos, tão afoitos quanto o próprio dono, desafivelaram o cinto mais do que depressa. E escutou um gemido rouco vindo de Akira quando seus dedos esbarraram na roupa íntima dele.

Sorriu contra a pele do rapaz mais velho, arrastando seus lábios pelo ombro dele, distribuindo beijos por onde percorriam. Riu baixinho, deliciado com as sensações das mãos firmes de Akira pressionando suas coxas e tentando puxar sua calça folgada, deixando escapar um grunhido impaciente.

Então ergueu seu tronco, fitando-o e deslizando a língua pelos lábios em clara provocação, murmurando:

- _Nee_... _Akira-sensei _– começou a falar em um tom travesso, enquanto deslizava sua mão para o volume entre as pernas do outro, pressionando levemente e arrancado do loiro da faixa um gemido extasiado. – Você quer saber como eu imaginei que seria?

Akira não entendeu de imediato sobre o que o menor falava. E quando compreendeu, tratou de corar por debaixo da faixa, contendo um gemido em antecipação só de imaginar o que ele diria.

Mas não ia deixar o mais novo no controle daquela situação.

Reunindo toda a sua força de vontade, empurrou-o com devido cuidado para o lado oposto da cama, deitando sobre o menor e alcançando a orelha dele para murmurar com a voz rouca.

- Você vai me contando, _chibi_... E se eu gostar, faço igualzinho em você, huh? – beijou atrás da orelha dele, ouvindo um ronronar suave e ele voltar a enlaçar sua cintura com as pernas ao assentir em meio a um novo gemido.

E a única coisa que tiveram a decência de ter consciência a parti de então, foi em não fazerem barulho, se limitando a gemidos baixos e contidos, quando os corpos se encontravam em movimentos erráticos.

Uma meia hora depois mais ou menos, Akira deixava o corpo tombar sobre o do menor, ambos suados e com as respirações arfantes, o fato de que Takanori precisava estudar para a prova, esquecido há muito tempo.

* * *

_Uma semana depois_.

Akira tocou a campainha e não conteve o sorriso ao ver Takanori abrir a porta e fechá-la, encostando-se nessa. Então corou só de lembrar o que andavam fazendo durante a semana ao invés de darem atenção aos estudos do pequeno, uma pontada de culpa na voz ao perguntar:

- E as provas?

- Me dei mal e minha mãe disse que vai demitir você – o menor respondeu com calma, rindo baixo ao ver a expressão do rapaz a sua frente.

- Ótimo... – resmungou, ficando meio de lado para praguejar contra si mesmo, sem fitar o loiro mais novo.

- Ah, não fica assim, Aki-chan – Takanori pulou nas costas do mais alto, seus braços em volta do pescoço dele. E deixou um beijo demorado na bochecha de Akira antes de voltar a falar. – Podemos nos divertir mais vezes mesmo com você não sendo mais o meu _sensei_.

O loiro da faixa não conteve o riso ao notar o tom malicioso e ao mesmo tempo divertido do outro, deixando os braços para trás em uma tentativa de mantê-lo em suas costas, resolvendo deixar para se preocupar depois.

- Sua mãe vai contratar outra pessoa pra te dar aula?

- Acho que sim – respondeu, roçando os lábios no rosto dele antes de rir ao se lembrar de algo. – Mas sabe... acho que ela não te demitiu por conta das minhas notas.

- Não? – Akira arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Não... Acho que... Tenho a impressão que ela ouviu ou viu algo e...

- Oh céus...!

Ruki riu novamente, dessa vez com gosto.

- Ah, tudo bem, Aki-chan... A cara dela nas poucas vezes em que te menciono para falar das aulas é impagável... Além do mais agora eu já não preciso mais contar pra ela que gosto de garotos ao invés de garotas.

- E você fica tranqüilo assim?!

O menor desceu das costas dele, virando-o de frente para si e mordendo o lábio para não rir ao ver a cara de pânico do rapaz mais velho.

- Bobagem... Foi praticamente um fetiche realizado, então eu não tenho do que reclamar.

Akira o encarou incrédulo com o que ouvia, mas desistiu de achar uma lógica para o raciocínio do mais novo quando os lábios dele colaram aos seus e ele murmurou em um tom que já conhecia muito bem.

- Mas eu tenho algumas outras idéias, Aki-chan... E adoraria que fossem todas realizadas com você.

Achando que era melhor entrar no jogo do seu _chibi_, sorriu, seus braços circulando a cintura dele.

- Se nenhuma dessas idéias envolverem algo em público eu acho que até topo.

- Bom... Mas eu posso tentar fazer você mudar de idéia em relação a isso, não é?

Akira não respondeu. Limitou-se a negar com um aceno, não contendo o riso antes de pressionar os lábios contra os de Takanori, mostrando com isso que aceitava em parte o que o menor tinha em mente.

Mas Takanori sabia que no final das contas ele cederia.


End file.
